


The End

by Tashilover



Series: Forward, back, and between [3]
Category: Endeavour
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 06:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20484536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tashilover/pseuds/Tashilover
Summary: "May I ask who the lucky person is getting the cake?"Final installment in the Forward, Back, and In Between series.





	The End

By the time Thursday got home, the sun was almost gone from the horizon. He got out of the car, stared off into the distance, watching as the last splashes of colour disappeared from the sky, leaving behind an eerily blackness. The air became significantly cooler, and Thursday shivered slightly, prompting him to quicken his step to the front door.

It opened before he could raise his arm to knock. Win smiled at the sight of him. "Ooh! Bit of a chill out there."

"The leaves are already turning," said Thursday, giving his wife a closed mouth kiss on the lips. "Hmm, dinner smells good. Is it done?"

"Almost. Another twenty should do it. Go take a shower."

Thursday placed his hat away and trudged upstairs. He passed Joan's and Sam's room. Sam was busy playing on the floor with blocks while Joan was at her desk, writing something in a journal.

Thursday poked his head into the room. "Hello sweeties."

"Daddy!" His children squealed at the sight of him. Sam got up and hurried across the floor to hug his legs. "Daddy!"

"Hello. Have you been good to mummy?"

"No!"

"Of course you haven't. Joan, how was your day?"

"I ate a bug today. It was a fly!"

"Oh really? Does that mean you're not hungry for supper?"

"I'M HUNGRY!"

"Don't yell. I'll see you two at the table. I need to take a shower."

Sam squeezed his legs one last time and walked back to his toys, starting up his game again.

Thursday closed the door just enough to give them privacy, and walked down the hall to the next room. The door was closed. Thursday knocked on it.

"Yes?" Said the voice from the other side. Thursday let himself in.

Morse was sitting at the desk, bent over a book. Next to him a recorder played quietly. His room wasn't decorated like most teenagers. He didn't have football posters on the wall, he didn't have pictures of half-naked girls hidden underneath his bed. By now Morse had accumulated a small amount of records. He had a good deal of books on his shelf, though mostly used. Besides a few dirty clothes tossed in a corner, he was a clean person. The only toy in the room was a small spaceship Win had given to him for Christmas last year. The ship hung from the ceiling by a length of floss.

At the sound of the door opening, Morse straightened up, a smile coming upon his face. "What did you find?"

Thursday closed the door behind him. "You were right."

Morse pumped his fists into the air.

"Yes, alright, go ahead and gloat."

"I will, thank you. Was the knife in the place I predicted it to be?"

"Actually, no. James hid in a bag of flour at his mother's house."

"What! Oh... of course! He would still have the keys, wouldn't he? Ugh, I should've seen that."

"Considering you got that far without even investigating the crime scene says enough. I wouldn't worry about it. What are you doing now? Homework?"

"Just some Latin translations," Morse said, waving a vague hand over the papers. "Nothing too strenuous."

"Sounds exciting. I'll let you to it. See you at dinner."


End file.
